criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Keyleth
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Keyleth | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | Name = KeylethFrom Matthew Mercer's YouTube video Dungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 01:53. | AKA = Kiki Minxie (in sabretooth tiger form) Your Highness (by Tiberius) | Race = Half-elf | Class = Druid | Alignment = Neutral Good | Languages = Common Ignan (in fire elemental form)Keyleth spoke Ignan while she was in fire elemental form in . | Age = | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family = Kohren (father) Vilya (mother)Marisha Ray spelled Keyleth's mother's name on Twitter. | Connections = | Stats = true | StatsRef = Keyleth's old level 10 stats posted by Marisha Ray on Twitter on 2015-04-16. | Level = 13 | Abilities = true | Str = 14 | Dex = 15 | Con = 14 | Int = 15 | Wis = 22 | Cha = 10 | Fanart = }} Keyleth is a half-elf druid in the group Vox Machina. She is played by Marisha Ray. Intro "A first impression of Keyleth would leave you with little information on the half-elven druid. You might even think that her social awkwardness due to her sheltered upbringing is kind of sweet. Of course, it would be unwise to underestimate her based on first impressions. Under that unintimidating petite frame is a vicious beast waiting to be unleashed, whose natural powers have made even the fiercest of champions pee their pants. Literally. Born to the air tribe of the Ashari people, Keyleth was raised with a deep love of nature and the elemental magics. It is her people's inherent duty to protect the delicate areas in Tal'Dorei, where the four elemental planes begin to bleed with this realm. Since she was a little girl, she had quite a knack for air manipulation and beast shaping abilities; well, if you consider kittens and flying squirrels to be little beasts, which I do. Anyways, it wasn't long before the headmaster of the tribe, her father, Kohren , realized her true prodigious abilities and she was inveterated to succeed him as the next headmaster. Just like that, her jovial childhood was stripped and replaced with endless spell memorization, teachings from ancient traditions, and exceedingly high expectations. Every druid leader-to-be must embark on a journey to seek out the sister tribes in order to introduce and establish respect amongst the fellow headmasters. They call this the Aramente, or Noble Odyssey. When her father felt she was ready, he set her on the path to truly discovering herself. Not knowing when, or if, she will ever return. As she hikes down the mountain towards Stillben, she meditated on the task ahead. Part of the Aramente is proving yourself a strong warrior, a valiant protector, and a wise and compassionate leader. With this knowledge, one thought plays in repeat in her mind: is she even worthy?" Character Information Keyleth is one of the spell-casters within Vox Machina. She often uses her abilities to shapeshift into various creatures that can be used in battle or escape. She can control the elements, and often uses these abilities to slow down enemies or buy time. Keyleth also possesses some knowledge of healing, as she can heal the wounds of her friends and she once managed to bring Grog out of his catatonic state. Keyleth joined Vox Machina in order to help complete her Aramente. While this has ultimately helped her out, she occasionally faces moral decisions that she probably would not have to make were she not part of the group. Keyleth's alignment is "neutral good" , like Scanlan and Vex'ahlia. She is shy and very socially inept. This makes it difficult for her to persuade others to help her and her friends out in many situations. However, she also has a strong moral compass, which allows her to question at times some of the rather extreme choices that Vox Machina tend to make. Keyleth has a very strong prejudice against those who tend to put most of their faith in their god. This is due to an unknown traumatic event that happened in her life which she does not talk about. After the assault on the Emberhold, Keyleth got into a very heated argument with Lady Kima about how her beliefs in her god's protection put their party in grave peril and caused Grog to get captured. She also told Kima that she hoped, in her efforts to rid the world of K'Varn, Kima would not end up becoming the thing she was trying to destroy. She expressed concern to the rest of her group that she did not want Kima or the people of Emon to gain control of the Horn of Orcus, as she did not completely trust them. Despite their differences, Keyleth has saved and aided Kima in a couple of battles. She also apologized to Kima, who forgave her earlier outburst, and things between them soon defused as the paladin earned Keyleth's trust in the days ahead. Keyleth has expressed an interest in learning how to make potions, and has asked Gilmore about possibly starting up a workshop to teach people alchemy. Her favorite animal form is a snow cat, which Grog refers to as "Minxie". She first used that form as a way to help Grog intimidate somebody, pretending to be his pet snow cat. She can also turn into a bear that closely resembles Trinket whenever the need arises, as seen in the episode Arrival at Kraghammer. One of Keyleth's most famous lines is "I bury my shame" whenever she accidentally kills an innocent creature and attempts to hide the body. Relationships Keyleth and Tiberius have a strong friendship. Often times the two try to support each other when in combat or escaping, as seen in the episode The Trick about Falling. Tiberius also views Keyleth as elven royalty, and often refers to her as "Your Highness" whenever he tries to comfort her. For her part, Keyleth seems to view Tiberius as a sort of advisor whenever she is emotionally upset. This can be seen in the episode Glass and Bone when she got into her argument with Lady Kima. Keyleth also has a very strong friendship with Percy and occasionally serves as a moral compass to him, especially during the Whitestone arc. She helped Percy create his Diplomacy gauntlet. Keyleth and Grog have a special combo attack referred to as the "Fast Ball Special", where Keyleth turns into a brawny creature, like an earth elemental, in order to have enough strength to throw Grog at a large opponent. She became interested with the cleric Kashaw during the episodes "Trial of the Take: Part 3" and "Trial of the Take: Part 4", even receiving her first kiss from him before he departed. She's also a close friend and love interest for Vax'ildan as of "Reunions" (even being kissed by him), albeit she is quite unsure of her feelings towards him and even stated that she was scared. As such, Vax agreed to give her space and allow her to choose for herself whether she wants him or not. And, based on recent events following the attack of the Chroma Conclave, she may have started to think the same about him as she ended up allowing him in her room the night before abandoning Greyskull Keep as well as kissing and hugging him after Grog's test of character against Earthbreaker Groon in Vasselheim. However, after the events that led to Vex's death, she shared with the Vax the reason why she's scared of growing close to him: she will eventually enter a realm of mortality where she will live for a very long time, and that she's scared of everyone dying around herSee .. Despite this, however, there's still a deep connection between the two half-elves. Before the Stream Keyleth almost died when she went up against an aboleth as a shark. Because the aboleth creates a slime that taints the water and pulls oxygen out of it, Keyleth began to drown. At some point, Keyleth was thrown in jail and the party had to figure out a way to get her out. Scanlan managed to convince the guards that she had pubic lice. She played along by foaming at the mouth and acting insane. Percy acted as her lawyer. Vox Machina was forced to fight the Dread Emperor after they discovered he was abducting children, and had abducted Uriel Tal'Dorei's son. While the group was in an alternate plane of existence controlled by a being known as the Dread Emperor, Keyleth was able to stop a fight against a large tree-like monster using her ability Command Plants (seen here). While fighting the Dread Emperor, one of his defenses was using children chained at their necks to him as living shields to share the damage he took from the group's attacks. When Keyleth attempted to rescue one of the children with her Vine Whip ability, she got into a tug-of-war fight with the Dread Emperor over the child. The child accidentally died when his neck broke from too much pressure around the collar. Magic Items * Earring of Whisper (Tiberius' making) * Enchanted Circlet (Wisdom)Matt Mercer reveals that Keyleth gets a bonus to Wisdom from an Enchanted Circlet on Twitter. * Armor of Spell Resistance * Ring of Protection +1 * Ring of Spell Storing * Spark Stone "Used" - grants +1d6 fire damage with Keyleth's hands (and claws and talons, but not bites) * Gate Stone Quests Keyleth's quest seems to be to complete her Aramente; this requires her to seek out the sister-tribes of the Air Ashari in order to introduce and establish respect amongst the fellow headmasters. She has so far met with the Earth and Fire Ashari. She revealed that the last person to attempt the Aramente was her mother Vilya, and she has never been heard from again. Most likely another quest of hers is to discover what happened to her mother. Abilities Keyleth has many different spells at her disposal. Mostly she uses her magic to transform into different creatures when in combat, though she has at one time tried to impersonate a dwarf. Half-Elf Abilities * Fey Ancestry * Darkvision Druid Abilities * Flaming Hands (from the Sparkstone) * Wild Shape Air Spells * Call Lightning * Gust of Wind * Skywrite * Thunderwave * Wind Walk * Wind Wall Earth Spells * Move Earth * Stone Shape * Stoneskin * Wall of Stone Fire Spells * Fire Storm * Flaming Sphere Water Spells * Blight * Control Water * Ice Storm * Sleet Storm * Tidal Wave Healing Spells * Cure Wounds * Goodberry * Greater Restoration * Healing Word Other Spells * Antilife Shell * Beast Sense * Commune with Nature * Conjure Woodland Beings * Daylight * Dispel Magic * Druidcraft * Enhance Ability * Entangle * Faerie Fire * Fog Cloud * Geas * Grasping Vine * Guidance * Hallucinatory Terrain * Heat Metal * Heroes' Feast * Hold Person * Pass Without Trace * Planar Binding * Plane Shift * Plant Growth * Polymorph * Protection from Energy * Scrying * Speak with Animals * Speak with Plants * Sunbeam * Thorn Whip * Transport via Plants References Category:Ashari Category:Vox Machina Category:Druids Category:Slayer's Take